paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Mine Rescue (part 2)
Our story continues inside the abandoned mine where we find Ryder and the others still stuck in a drainage pit. "How are we going to get out of here?" Marshall asks. "If only I could find my pup pad, the other pups would be able to find us" Ryder says. Outside the mine, everyone is waiting for the first team to return. "They've been gone a while Chase, maybe we should go looking for them" Tundra says. Unknown to Chase and the others, Ace and Sage have decided to follow the twine to see if they can find the lost group. "It was smart of Ryder to leave this trail" Sage says to Ace. "Yeah, we'll find them in no time" Ace replies back. Sage notices the strong smell of oil in the mine. "Hopefully we find them soon, these fumes are starting to get to me" Sage says. The boys then notice the twine disappears. "Uh-oh" Ace says. "The trail ends at this opening" he continues. The pups look down, but can't see anything. "We need your dad's light" Sage tells Ace. With that, the pups head back to the opening. After being scolded by Chase for leaving without telling anyone, Sage explains what they found. "We're going to need some backup here" Chase says. He gets on his pup tag to contact Trapper. Over at Trapper's house, he and another pup are playing in Trapper's kiddie pool when his tag goes off. "Trapper, this is Chase, come in" the voice says. The other pup looks at Trapper and says, "wow, how did you do that?". Trapper explains that he's a secondary member of the paw patrol and has to report to the lookout. "Cool" the other pup says. "See you later Trapper" the pup says. With that, Trapper races to the lookout. When he arrives, he sees all the vehicles are gone. He contacts Chase on the pup tag and asks where to report. "Gear up and meet us at Jake's Mountain" Chase replies. Trapper heads into the lookout and heads to his locker to get his gear. Within a few minutes, Trapper is racing up the road to Jake's. It takes Trapper a while, but he reports to Chase. Chase explains that Ryder, Jake and some of the pups went inside the mine entrance to make sure it was safe, but no one has heard from them for over two hours. Chase then tells Ace and Sage to follow him and Trapper so they can show where the trail ended. Sage tells Chase about the smell of oil and asks if we need our air tanks. "Good idea Sage" Chase says. The pups all go to their vehicles and put on their breathing equipment and enter the mine. "Be careful guys" Skye tells the boys. Chase asks Tundra to keep trying to reach Ryder and to let him know if she hears from him. Back at the drain pit, everyone is starting to be affected by the fumes. Marshall is able to activate his breathing mask from his pup pack and Zuma is able to use his SCUBA tank to breathe. He checks his tank and sees there's about 45 minutes of air left. The two pups move over to the other pups and Ryder and Jake to share their air supply with the others. Up above, Trapper and the boys are following the twine when they come to the end of the line. "RAWRF, Light" Chase says. He shines his light down the pit but doesn't see anything. In the pit, Jake looks up and thinks he sees something. "Ryder, I thought I saw a light shining down" Jake says. "It must be Chase" Ryder says. Yelling as loud as he can, Ryder says "CHASE, WE'RE DOWN HERE". Up on the surface, the message gets through. "RYDER, ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" Chase yells through his megaphone. "SEE IF YOU CAN GET YOUR WINCH DOWN HERE" Ryder yells back. Chase runs back to the opening where he tells the others of the situation. "I'll try to get my truck in there, but it's going to be tight" Chase says. "What about my snowmobile?" Winter says, it's smaller and it has a winch as well". "Good thinking Winter" Tundra says. Winter runs over to her snowmobile and starts it up. She gives Chase a lift and they head to the pit. Winter and Chase arrive at the opening and Winter barks out "RAWRF, WINCH". The winch pops out of the front of her snowmobile and she lowers it down into the pit. Chase and Trapper both shine their lights down and everyone starts cheering. "Jake, lets get you and Cooper out first" Ryder says. Cooper jumps into Jake's arms and the two of them start the long ride up to the top. Once they're up at the top, the process continues until everyone is safe and sound. The group all head back to the mine entrance where they are met by Tundra and the others. "We're so glad you're safe" Lani says as the other girls nod their heads in agreement. "we waited for you to contact us" Sage says, "but when we didn't hear from you, Ace and I started looking". Ryder explains that he had lost his pup pad and had that the pup tags wouldn't work that far down in the mine". Just then, Trapper comes out of the mine carrying Ryder's pup pad. "I found this over by the pit entrance" Trapper says as he brings it to Ryder. "Thanks Trapper" Ryder says. "What a great bunch of pups" he adds. "Trapper, we'll have to see about getting you a vehicle" Chase says as the pups all head home. LADSONE